Maximillion Pegasus Meets Inuyasha Part2
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: This is the edited version of the orgianal. Can Pegasus, his family, the demon siblings, and the demon villagers survive the bad winters and human attacks? Complete!
1. Max and Amy start their new life in Demo

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter16**

Max and Amy start their new life in Demon Utopia.

Amy and Max met the demon siblings and their mates. Amy already has met some she has met seventeen year old Nick. Nick and Amy are 5'7" and have brown eyes. Amy has black hair and Nick has blonde. And they are both seventeen years old. Amy doesn't care that Nick is a fox demon. Max is to young to start dateing. Both Amy and Max love living with their parents. Jasmine is now a priestess like Lita is.

"Mom can you and Lita teach me how to be a priestess?" asked Amy.

"Sure I will dear." said Jasmine with a smile.

Max hanges out with young demons his age which is fourteen. Max is 5'5" has hazel eyes and white hair. Since Max is only fourteen he isn't full grown yet. Hopefuly later this year or next year when he turns fifteen. Max will go through his groth spert. As the year went on Max had made alot of friends. And his friends are all demons. Max has made friends with Angel also. Angel and Max are the same age but Angel is 5'4" has blue eyes and blonde hair. Suddenly a large group of humans attacked the village. Max saw all the male demons go to fight the humans. He couldn't believe that humans would attack the demons. Four hours later the fight is over what was left of the group of humans left. After Max was done playing with his friends he went to go find his dad. He found him at Inuyasha's and Zena's grave.

"Hi dad what are you doing?" asked Max standing beside his father.

"Oh just thinking about all the good times we shared with Inuyasha and Zena." said Pegasus standing up.

"How old were they when they died?" asked Max.

"They were only twenty-six when they died." said Pegasus looking at the grave. The oldest a dog demon has lived in these times was fifty-four." added Pegasus.

"Oh I see so they could have live twenty-eight more years than what they did." said Max.

"That's right son they could have lived a full life if it weren't for Sesshomaru. Hopefuly their children will live a full life." he added.

"Let's go find your sister and mother." said Pegasus after a moment of silence.

Max and Pegasus found Amy and Jasmine in their hut.

"Dad can I go find Zeke?" asked Max.

"No because it's Zeke's turn to hunt." said Pegasus.

At dinnertime Phantom, James, Titan, Zeko, and Zeke take turns hunting. They do so because the whole village eats dinner together. As everone in the village ate Max noticed that Zeke has a bandage on his right eye. Suddenly Lita appeared next to Pegasus.

"Pegasus can you help me?" asked Lita with a worried look on her face.

"Sure I can Lita." said Pegasus looking up at Lita.

"Do you know any doctors in your time?" asked Lita still looking worried.

"Sure I do why?" asked Pegasus.

"Zeke got cut across his right eye. And if nothings done Zeke will lose the sight in his eye." said Lita close to tears.

"Hmm I think I can help." said Pegasus.

"Oh thanks you Pegasus." said Lita with a happier look on her face.

"Have Zeke meet at the well in two hours!" yelled Pegasus as Lita ran off to tell Zeke.


	2. Pegasus helps Zeke

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter17**

Pegasus helps Zeke.

Two hours later Zeke met Pegasus at the well that leads to Pegasus's time.

"I don't know about this I've never been in your time before." said Zeke looking nervis.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" asked Pegasus.

"Yes I want you to help me." said Zeke feeling a little braver.

"Then come on now." said Pegasus jumping into the well.

Once in modern times Pegasus took Zeke to the castle. No one is in the castle when the arrived. Pegasus had Zeke sit in the infirmary. While Zeke waited Pegasus called Dr. Steve a specialist who does surgery on eyes. When Steve arrived he was surprised to find out his patient is a dog demon. Pegasus explained to Steve why Zeke is the patient. Dr. Steve used anesthesia to knockout Zeke so he doesn't feel any pain. Steve removed the bandages on Zeke's right eye to see what he could do.

"Mr. Pegasus sir there is alot of damage to fix but I'll do my best." said Steve looking at Zeke's damaged eye.

"Just do your best Steve." said Pegasus starting to worry.

Three hours later Steve finished up and put a fresh bandage over Zeke's right eye.

"How well did you do?" asked Pegasus.

"Well I did the best I could to save his sight in that eye." said Steve.

"Good do you think he will be able to see." asked Pegasus.

"I'm not sure sir. But he'll have to wear the bandage for two months." said Steve.

"Thank you for all your help." said Pegasus

Pegasus paid Steve for his trouble even though Steve said it was on the house. An hour later Zeke woke up. On the way through the well Pegasus told Zeke has to wear the bandage fo two months. Once back in the village Zeke is greeted by his wife Fiona. Lita thanked Pegasus again as he walked by her hut. It is dark when Pegasus returned to his family's hut. He quitely walked in because everyone is asleep. In the morning after breakfast Jasmine, Amy, and Max left the hut. After they left Zeke appeared in the enterence to Pegasus's family's hut.

"Oh hi Zeke what do you need?" asked Pegasus when he saw Zeke.

"I just want to thank you for all your help." said Zeke bowing his head.

"Your welcome Zeke. Now if you exucuse me I have to go help Ruby." said Pegasus as he walked by Zeke to leave.

Ruby is a sixteen year old wolf demon who lost her parents. She gets her name from her ruby red hair. Zeke watched Pegasus walk away then he went on guard duty. Meanwhile at Lita's hut Jasmine and Lita are teaching Amy how to be a priestess. When Amy becomes a priestess there only be three priestesses in a village of fourty-six demons and growing. There are twenty dog demons, twenty wolf demons, and six fox demons. While Zeke walked around he was getting used to seeing the village with one eye. Then Zeke realized something and went to go find Pegasus. He found Pegasus in the middle of a group of demons ranging from two to eight teen years old.

"Pegasus can I talk to you?" asked Zeke walking up to him and the young demons.

"Sure. Ok kids that's all for today." said Pegasus.

"Why do you cover your left eye with your hair?" asked Zeke sitting next to Pegasus.

"Well a long time ago I used to have a millennium item called the millennium eye. I had it until some stole it." said Pegasus with a sigh.

"Was it ever found?" asked Zeke.

"Yes but it was returned to Egypt." said Pegasus with another sigh.

"Do you have anything there now?" asked Zeke.

"No I don't unfortunately." said Pegasus moveing his hair to show Zeke.

"So you only have one eye." said Zeke after Pegasus moved his hair back over his left eye.

"Yes that's right." said Pegasus.

After talking to Pegasus Zeke continued his guard duty. Pegasus hoped that Steve was able to repair Zeke's eye so he can see. That afternoon while the whole village ate. Pegasus told Jasmine about his conversation with Zeke.

"So you told him why you cover up the left side of your face." said Jasmine.

"Yes I did dear." said Pegasus.

A month has passed Zeke has to wait one more month. Zeke is getting nervis rather or not he'll be able to see or not. In the last human attack one of the humans pinned Zeke to the ground. And cut across his right eye. Another month has passed it's time to remove Zeke's bandage. Pegasus and his family, the demon siblings, their mates, and Fiona are at Lita's hut.

"Oh good you're all here." said Lita coming into her hut.

"Ok Zeke are you ready?" asked Lita when she sat infront of him.

"Yah I think so sis." said Zeke nervisly.

Lita removed the bandage slowly. Zeke has a scar that goes from a little above his eyebrow. Across his eye and ends a little below his nose.

"Ok open your eye and tell me if you can see." said Lita still sitting in front of him.

Zeke slowly opened his eye and blinked a few times.

"Can you see Zeke?" asked Lita.

"I can see!" said Zeke happily.

Everyone cheered and Fiona hugged her husband.

"Thank you again Pegasus." said Zeke happily.

"Your welcome Zeke." bowing his head.

"Since we're all in a good mood I have to tell you all something." said Lita with a big smile.

"What is it Lita?" asked Zeke still getting hugged by his wife.

"I'm three months pregnant." said Lita after looking at Titan.

"**Congratulations **Lita and Titan." said everyone in her hut.

After Lita's announcement Jasmine started to cry.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Pegasus holding her in his arms.

"I remember when Zena was pregnant with Lita and Zeko." cried Jasmine.

"It's ok dear. It's ok." said Pegasus trying to calm Jasmine.


	3. Lita has her pups And winter begins

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 18**

Lita has her pups. And winter begins.

Who would of thought out of Zena's pups Lita would be the first to have pups. Lita is the youngest of the demon siblings. Rita and Phantom have been trying to get pregnant for sometime. Nina and James have been trying also. Zeko and Lena and Zeke and Fiona are to young. Lita and Titan are excited that they are going to be patents.

"To bad my parents didn't live long enough to see their grandchildren." said Lita sighing.

"They'll be watching from heaven." said Titan putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"You're so sweet Titan." said Lita hugging her husband.

Three months passed Lita had twins. They named the girl Zelda and the boy Jake. Zelda has dark green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Jake has blue eyes and light red hair. Titan is so happy that he told the whole village about the new arrivals. After Titan told the village about the new arrivals it started to rain. When Titan got back to his family's hut he saw Pegasus and his family.

"Hi Titan your back." said Lita when Titan came into the hut.

"Yep where's Zelda?" asked Titan looking around.

"Jasmine is holding her here hold your son." said Lita handing Jake to Titan.

"While you where out my half sisters, my brother, and their mates stopped by." said Lita as Titan sat down with his son in his arms.

"How was Zeke with the pups?" asked Titan.

"He was fine dear." said Lita looking at Titan.

"Well you know how agressive your brother can be." said Titan.

"Yes I know but he knows how to act around pups. And as far as being aggressive look who's talking." said Lita shaking her finger at Titan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Titan.

"You can be as aggressive as Zeke." said Lita with a smile.

"Your right I'm sorry." said Titan.

"It's ok your just looking out for te pups." said Lita giving Titan a kiss.

Four months later Zelda and Jake are playing in the fallen leaves. It's now fall and winter is coming soon. Everyone in the village are stocking up on logs for fires during the coming winter. Jasmine has been asking Lita what the winters are like. This will be the first winter for Jasmine and her family. In the winter the village doesn't eat together. During the winter it's every demon for themselfs. It's a good thing Jasmine's family learned how to use a bow and arrows. Four weeks later the first snow of winter is falling. Jasmine looked outside and saw Zeke. His white hair blends in with the snow. A month later a blizzard is hitting the area. When Jasmine looked outside she could see Zeke.

"This is some blizzard isn't it dear?" asked Peagsus watching the blowing snow.

"Yes it is. The snow is realy coming down." said Jasmine also watching the blowing snow.

In the morning the blizzard had past. All the young demons are out playing in the newly fallen snow. Amy went on a walk with Nick and Max left to go play with his friends. Five monutes later Max ran into the hut.

"Max what's wrong son." asked Pegasus when Max ran in.

"Lita's standing in the middle of the village wearing black." said Max.

Everyone knows when a village priestess wears black someone has died. By the time Pegaus, Jasmine, and Max got to the middle of the village. All the demons in the village have gathered around Lita.

"The recent blizzard has killed some of the old and young. Here are the ones that died. Ben, Ann and my little Zelda." said Lita starting to cry.

Everyone lowered their heads for a moment of silence. After the moment of silence the demons went back to their huts. Max went back went to his friends. Jasmine and Pegasus went to Lita's hut.

"Oh Lita we're so sorry to hear about your lose." said Jasmine sitting down next to Lita.

Pegasus noticed that Titan and Jake are also wearing black.

"Even though I took all the herbs out of my garden before winter. But every winter the snow and cold always kills." said Lita crying.

Zelda is buried in the cemetery behind the village. The tree where Inuyasha and Zena are buried is fourty feet away from Lita's hut. After they talked to Lita Jasmine and Pegasus went back to their hut.


	4. Spring and Summer

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter19**

Spring and Summer.

Two months later the snow has melted three more demons have died since then. Jake is eight months old and misses his sister. Lita, Jasmine, and Amy are planting seeds in the herb garden. And Zeko and Pegasus are helping demons.

"Hey Zeko do you know where I can get a horse?" asked Pegasus when they were taking a break.

"Yes I do why?" asked Zeko with his eyes closed.

"I'm getting a horse for Max's birthday." said Peagsus.

"Well there is a village to the east of here they have the best horses." said Zeko opening his eyes.

After talking to Zeko Pegasus went to the village to the east. While he was gone Jasmine and Amy kept Max busy. Pegasus found the perfect horse for Max. He got him a three-year-old bay colt named Tornado. Today is also Zeke's birthday so Max and Zeke are turing fifteen. Zeke is at his hut celebrateing with his wife. When Pegasus returned Jasmine had Max close his eyes.

"Ok open your eyes Max." said Jasmine happily.

When Max opened his eyes Jasmine, Pegasus, and Amy said " Surprise."

"Cool a horse I love him." said Max hugging his family.

"His name is Tornado. And starting tomorrow Phantom is going to teach you how to ride." said Pegasus.

Phantom is Rita's mysterious husband. He is nineteen has grey hair blue eyes and is 6'0". For the rest of the day Pegasus and his family fenced in the yard behind their hut. Two months later Lita, Zeko, Amy, Titan, and Nick turned 18. By now Rita, Nina, and James turned 19. Lena turned 17, and Fiona and Angel turned 15. Pegasus got Amy a three-year-old black filly named Midnight. Amy already knows how to ride a horse because Nick taught her. But Max is still getting lessons from Phantom. He is doing well though he can groom and put the tack on Tornado. And Max can get Tornado to canter tomorrow he'll try a gallop. But his lesson is over for today so Max is riding back home.

For their wedding anniversary Pegasus got Jasmon a four-year-old chestnut mare named Firefly. Jasmine got Pegasus a four-year-old white stallion named Ghost. Every afternoon after dinner Pegasus and his family go out for a ride.The next day Phantom told the whole village that Rita had a pup. Rita had a girl she has blue eyes and light blonde hair and her name is Nicky. Now Jake has a half cousin since Lita and Rita are half sisters. It is now summer Jake is now eleven months old. And Nicky is three months old Nina has recently had twins. Her and James are very happy. They named the girl Leann and the named the boy Chris.

Leann has brown hair and blue eyes and Chris has black hair and dark blue eyes. Now Demon Utopia has one hundred and ten demons. There are fifty dog demons, fifty wolf demons, and ten fox demons. That afternoon Amy and Nick rode to the lake near the village. Nick has his horse a three-year-old grey colt named Storm.

"Amy theres something I want to ask you." said Nick after they dismounted.

"Like what Nick?" asked Amy patting Midnight's neck.

"Amy will you marry me?" asked Nick after he got down on one knee.

"Oh Nick of course I'll marry you." said Amy blushing.

After Amy and Nick got back on their horses they galloped back to the village. When they got to Amy's parent's hut. Nick took off Midnight's tack as Amy went into the hut. The Nick tied Storm to the fence then went into the hut.

"Oh mom dad your home theres something Nick and I want to tell you." said Amy happily.

"What is it honey?" asked Jasmine.

"Nick asked me to marry him and I said yes." Amy said happily.

"Oh Amy that's great news." said Jasmine hugging her daughter.

"What do you think dad?" asked Amy after Jasmine was done hugging her.

"I'm very proud of you and Max." said Pegasus smiling.

Two weeks later Nick and Amy were married. After they were married Nick and Amy moved into the hut next to her parents. Then they fenced in the yard behind their hut fot Midnight and Storm.


	5. Five years pass

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter20**

Five years pass.

Five years have passed Rita, Nina, and James are 24, Phantom is 25, Titan, Zeko, Amy, and Nick are 23, Lena is 22, Zeke, Fiona, Max, and Angel are 20. Pegasus and Jasmine are 40 years old. Jake, Nicky, Leann, and Chris are 5 years old. Zeke and Fiona have two two-year-old pups. The girl is named Tara and the boy is named Inuyasha. Tara has white hair and pink eyes she's an albino like her mother. Inuyasha has white hair and yellow eyes. He looks alot like his grandfather. When Inuyasha is older Zeke will teach him how to wield Tetsusaiga. There is one difference between Inuyasha and his grandfather. Inuyasha is a full demon and his grandfather was half demon.

Max and Angel have been married for two months now. He and Angel live next to Amy and Nick. Max fenced in the the back yard for Tornado and Sapphire. Sapphire is Angel's three-year-old blue roan filly.Max has grown up he is now 5'9" and Angel is 5'6". Toady Zeke and Lita are going to tell Inuyasha about his grandfather. So after Zeke's shift was over he went to his family's hut. His wife, pups, and sister are waiting for him.

"Ok Inuyasha aunt Lita and I are going to tell you about your grandfather." said Zeke sitting down.

"What's so great about my grandfather?" asked Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Well one your named after him." said Lita.

Inuyasha's went wide as Lita and Zeke told him about his grandfather. An hour later Pegasus came in to tell how he and Inuyasha's grandfather met. The sun was setting when they were done telling Inuyasha about his grandfather.

"Wow grandfather was something." said Inuyasha in awe.

"That's right son now follow me." said Zeke getting up and leaving the hut.

Zeke led Inuyasha to his grandfather's and grandmother's grave.

"What does the bolder say son?" asked Zeke pointing at the bolder.

"Here lies Inuyasha and Zena. Loving husband, wife, and parents and they will be together forever. This is grandfather's and grandmother's grave." said Inuyasha after reading the writing.

"That's right son my father and mother were laid to rest here." said Zeke trying not to cry.

"What did grandfather look like?" asked Inuyasha looking up at his father.

"Well he was 5'9" he had long silvery white hair, gold eye, dog ears, and wore a red fire rat outfit. He was both very loving and very aggressive." said Zeke thinking back.

It is getting late so Zeke and Inuyasha went back to the hut. In the morning Inuyasha went to Jasmine's and Pegasus's hut. Today Jasmine and Pegasus are going to talk to Inuyasha about his grandmother. When they were done Inuyasha went back to his parent's hut. Then he went outside to play with Tara. The four other pups Jake, Leann, and Chris are three years older than Inuyasha and Tara. Jake is full dog demon, Nicky, Leann, and Chris are full wolf demons. Inuyasha and Tara are full dog demons. The only one out of Zena's pups that hasn't had pups of their own is Zeko. Zeko is the son of Koga and Zena he is married to Lena a 22 year old wolf demon. But unfortunately after four years of trying Lena hasn't been able to get pregnant.

Sometimes a wolf, dog, and fox demons leave a mate that can't get pregnant. Even though wolf demons mate for life they've been known to leave mates that can't get pregnant. That night Zeko and Lena tried again. But a week later Lena still hasn't gotten pregnant. Zeko went to talk to Phantom since he's wise beyond his years.

"Phantom Lena and I have been trying to have pups and nothing." said Zeko as he sat by Phantom.

" Hmm that's a tough one." said Phantom thinkind with his eyes closed.

"Well my sisters, my half sister, and even my half brother have had pups." said Zeko sounding mad.

"Is this enough of a problem to leave Lena?" asked Phantom with his eyes still closed.

Zeko lowered his head to think about it.

"Yes it is." said Zeko after thinking for ten minutes.

It was tough but Zeko had Lena leave his hut. It's going to be tough for Zeko to find someone else. Almost all the female Zeko's age are taken. But he's sure he'll find some else but so far no luck.

"This is going to take longer than I thought." said Zeko walking throught the village.

He decided to watch Jasmine and Pegasus ride their horses. Pegasus and Jasmine feel sorry for Zeko. And they hope he'll find someone else.


	6. Zeko gets remarried

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter21**

Zeko gets remarried.

One month later Pegasus came up to Zeko.

"Hey Zeko there's someone I want you to meet." said Pegasus.

Zeko didn't say anything he just followed Pegasus.

"She's right over there." said Pegasus pointing to a female wolf demon.

Zeko looked to where Pegasus was pointing and decided to walk over to her.

"Hi my name is Zeko." he said standing infront of her.

"Hello my name is Jan." said standing up.

When she stood up Zeko realized that Jan is 6'0" like he is. He aslo say that she has red hair and brown eyes. Jan told Zeko that she is twenty-three years old.

"How come you're talking to Pegasus?" asked Zeko.

"My husband died a month ago." said Jan.

"Oh I see." said Zeko looking away.

"Don't worry I didn't love him that much." said Jan.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" asked Zeko.

"Sure let's go." said Jan.

Two months later Zeko and Jan were married. Zeko thanked Pegasus for introduceing Jan into his life. Then two weeks later Jan told Zeko that she is pregnant. Zeko told his siblings and Pegasus about Jan being pregnant. Four months later Jan and Amy gave birth. Jan had a boy his name is Koga he has black hair and brown eyes . He is named after Zeko's father. Amy had a girl named Shiora she has blonde hair and brown eyes. Pegasus and Jasmine are now grandparents. Then three months later Max became a father. Angel had a half fox demon boy. His name is Duke and he has brown eyes and black hair. Now Pegasus and Jasmine have a granddaughter and grandson. That afternoon Pegasus and Jasmine visited their grandchildren.

The village is preparing for winter. Lita, Jasmine, and Amy are harvting the herd and vegetable garden. Everone is chopping and gathering wood. And everyone are making more arrows for hunting. Lita hopes the coming winter won't be very bad. Everyone in the village know how bad the winters can get. And every winter some of the elderly and young die. Even though Jake, Nicky, Leann, and Chris are five years old they are still young and could die during the winter. The same goes for Tara and Inuyasha because they are only two years old. And Koga, Shiora, and Duke are newborns. Hopefuly the winter won't be too bad. Winter came blowing in with a major blizzard and it's very cold outside. the first month of winter consted of bliazzards.

When the blizzards passd and sun came out. Lita appeared in the center of the village wearing black.

"Here are thones who died. Nicky, Chris, Tara, Duke, and Annie." announced Lita.

Max and Angel lost thier son Pegasus and Jasmine visited them. So far Jake, Leann, Inuyasha, Koga, and Shiora have survived. For the remainder of the winter was nothing but blizzards. More elderly and young died. Jake, Leann, Inuyasha, Koga, and Shiora have survived the brutal winter. Koga and Shiora are the youngest but they are survivers.


	7. Ten years pass

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter22**

Ten years pass.

Ten years passed Rita, Nina, and James have died at 34 and 35. Lita, Titan, Zeko, Jan, Amy and Nick are 33. Zeke, Fiona, Max, and Angel are 30. Jasmine and Pegasus are 50 years old. Jake and Leann are 15, Inuyasyha is 12, and Koga and Shiora are 10. Zeke has been teaching Inuyasha how to wield Tetsusaiga. With his mothers teachings Jake has become a priest. Since Leann's parents are died she lives with Zeke and Fiona. Leann maybe a full wolf demon but she and Inuyasha get along. Just like his grandfather Inuyasha can be very aggressive. When Inuyasha is actting aggressive he scares Leann even though she's older. Zeke settles Inuyasha down when he's actting aggressive.

Inuyasha has a little trouble wielding Tetsusaiga because te sword is bigger than he is. But as he grows taller he'll get better. The one that truly mastered Tetsusaiga was Inuyasha's grandfather. Inuyasha is determined to master Tetsusaiga just like his grandfather did. Unlike his grandfather Inuyasha doesn't take pity on humans. The only humans Inuyasha trusts are Pegasus and Max. Inuyasaha often play fights with Koga even though Koga is two years younger. Their play fights always and in a tie. Everyday before his lessons Inuyasha goes for a morning run around the village. For a twelve year old full dog demon Inuyasha is fast.

Zeke is amazed how Inuyasha is like his grandfather. It's to bad her never met his grandfather. But Inuyasha has some idea what his grandfather looked like. Right now Inuyasha is out playing with Koga. Leann plays with Jake because Inuyasha plays to roughly. Jake is not as rough as Inuyasha is. So far Inuyasha has learned how to use the wind scar and the backlash wave. Now he has to learn the technique to break through barriers. The strongest barrier in the area is the barrier that hids the enterence to the valley of the dragons. Zeke led Inuyasha to the barrier.

"When you break through the barrier visit Scar Face." said Zeke.

After Zeke left Inuyasha tried to figures out how to break through the barrier. He ran toward the barrier and yelled "Tetsusaiga!" The Tetsusaiga turned blood red and Inuyasha broke through the barrier.

"Who dares break through my barrier?" asked a huge blue dragon.

"I'm Inuyasha I'm her to see Scar Face." said Inuyasha bowing his head.

" He lives five caves down with his mate Crystal." said the blue dragon.

Inuyasha walked to the fith cave and yelled into it.

"Hey Scar Face are you home?" he asked yelling into the cave.

Suddenly a huge black dragon with scars on it's face appeared.

"Who are you young demon." asked Scar Face looking at Inuyasha.

"My name is Inuyasha the son of Zeke and Fiona." said Inuyasha looking at Scar Face.

" Oh yes Zeke Zena's and Inuyasha's only son." said Scar Face smiling.

"You knew my grandmother and grandfather." said Inuyasha in awe.

"Of course I did. I was your grandmothers favorite dragon." said Scar Face.

"What did they look like?" asked Inuyasha

"It's hard to discribe what they looked like." said Scar Face.

Inuyasha sighed and looked away from Scar Face.

"But there is a place were demons go to see their dead." said Scar Face.

"Where is this place?" asked Inuyasha looking back at Scar Face.

"It's at the top of the second highest mountain." said Scar Face.

"How do you know about this place?" asked Inuyasha.

"There's a dragon named Boris that lives there." said Scar Face.

"Can you take me there?" asked Inuyasha.

" Sure hop on." said Scar Face.

Inuyasha got on Scar Face's back and then Scar Face took off.

"Wow what a view." said Inuyasha looking down.

"I'm glad your not afraid of hights." said Scar Face flaping his wings.

Inuyasha held on tight as Scar Face flapped his wings to go higher.

"Here we are." said Scar Face as he landed.

"Hello my name is Boris what brings you to my mountain?" asked Boris laying down.

"Sacr Face told me demons come here to see their dead loved ones." said Inuyasha.

"Which loved ones would you like to see?" asked Boris.

"I would like to see my grandfather." said Inuyasha.

Boris stood up and he's huge then looked at Inuyasha.

"Your grandfather was Inuyasha right?" asked Boris.

"That's right." said Inuyasha.

"I call to the heavens Inuyasha show yourself!" yelled Boris.

A bright light appeared Inuyasha for a minute. When the ligh disappeared Inuyasha saw a ghostly figure infront of him.

"Grandfather is that you?" asked Inuyasha looking at the ghostly figure.

"Yes. And you are?" asked Inuyasha Sr.

"I'm your grandson my name is Inuyasha." he said.

"Oh yes Zeke's and Fiona's son." said Inuyasha Sr.

After talking to his grandson Inuyasha Sr. returned to heaven. Scar Face took Inuyasha back to the valley of the dragons. Inuyasha went through the barrier and went home. When he got home Inuyasha told his parents what had happened.

"So you got to see your grandfather." said Zeke with a smile.

"Yes I did it was awsome." said Inuyasha happily.

"Did you see how much you look like your grandfather?" aske Fiona.

"Yes I did." said Inuyasha.

"I'm proud of you son." said Zeke smiling.

"Grandfather said he's proud of me." said Inuyasha.

"He did." said Zeke in awe.

"Yep he said that he and Zena have been watching over the village." said Inuyasha.

"Where did you say this place is?" asked Zeke.

"At the top of the second tallest mountain." said Inuysha.


	8. Inuyasha leaves to go on a journey

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 23**

Inuyasha leaves to go on a journey.

"Now that you know how to wield Tetsusaiga, there's something I want you to do," Zeke mentioned.

"Like what, dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want you to travel the countryside and find any demons that are being used as slaves or are kept in jail," Zeke suggested.

"Zeke dear, isn't Inuyasha a bit too young for that?" asked Fiona.

"As long as he has Tetsusaiga, he'll be fine," Zeke replied but then added, "Inuyasha, there's also something I want to give you before you go."

Zeke took Inuyasha into the hut and grabbed a box. "Try this on. It was your grandfathers. He always had two outfits," Zeke said as he handed them to his son.

Inuyasha tried on his grandfather's fire rat outfit. It was a little baggy but he would grow into it.

"Thank you dad," Inuyasha said as he hugged his father.

Inuyasha left later after visiting his grandparents' grave.

The first village he came to, he saw five skinny dog and wolf demons lying in the field as a group of humans attacked them. After fighting off the humans, Inuyasha pointed the way to demon Utopia.

Zeke figured it would take Inuyasha from one to two years to travel the countryside. However, seeing the number of demons directed to the village, he realized he was wrong due to the villages being few and far between.

Two years later, Inuyasha limped towards the next village. He had just ended a big fight with a large group of humans. Luckily, the village he was heading towards held respect for demons. Inuyasha was so weak and wounded that he collapsed as he entered the village.

In the morning, Inuyasha awoke in a small hut. "Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"You're in my hut. I'm the priest of this village," a man replied.

After eating the breakfast, the man prepared for him, Inuyasha left. Inuyasha usually covered five miles a day. Word was traveling fast about Inuyasha, and his actions. The villages that knew about Inuyasha released their slaves or captured demons. Priests, priestesses, and demon slayers tried to stop Inuyasha, but they all failed.

So far, Inuyasha had rescued ten wolf, ten dog demons and six fox demons. At one point on his journey, Inuyasha found an abandoned hut to rest in for the night. As he sat by the fire, he rubbed his aching feet. That night, Inuyasha slept soundly. In the morning, after eating, Inuyasha was back on the road.

Soon after, he came to a village that he heard to have six fox demons imprisoned. He found the hut where the fox demons were being held. He fought off the guards, and then he released the fox demons. Later, the villagers caught up to Inuyasha. He fought his way through the crowd and ran for it.

That night, all the humans got together for a meeting. "Then we all agree. We will put all our money together to hire the most talented demon slayer around," said the leader as the rest nodded and cheered.

The next day, a messenger from one of the villages went to the notorious demon slayer's village to hire their most talented slayer.

"Are you the legendary demon slayer, Songa?" the man asked.

"Yes I am," said Songa.

"You're a woman," the man observed in shock.

"Yes I am, but I'm the best demon slayer around," said Songa.

"Well then. We need you to slay a demon for us," the man requested.

"What kind of demon?" Songa asked.

"A fourteen year old dog demon named Inuyasha," the man mentioned.

"A dog demon. What else can you tell me about him?" Songa asked.

"He's 6'0", has long white hair and wears a red fire rat outfit," the man explained.

"Well, you know you that you need to pay me first," Songa, pointed out.

"Here, this should cover it," he said as he handed her a purse of coins.

"Thank you. Now, tell me were you last saw him," Songa requested as she folded her arms.

"He was last seen heading toward Kaede's old village," the man said as he pointed in the general direction.

"Ok. I'll get right on it," Songa said as she turned her back towards the man.

Soon after, Songa headed off toward Kaede's old village. When she arrived at the outskirts of the village, Songa saw Inuyasha run off into the forest. Songa followed him into the forest and positioned herself across from the sacred tree. Inuyasha had then decided to go for a run, as Songa got ready with her bow and arrow. As Inuyasha passed before the sacred tree, Songa fired her arrow and pinned Inuyasha to the sacred tree.

"There, that should take care of him," she said as she walked away, slapping imaginary dirt off her hands.

Back at demon Utopia, Zeke was starting to worry about Inuyasha. When Zeke heard that Inuyasha was sighted near Kaede's old village, he went to go find him. When Zeke arrived at Kaede's old village and did not see Inuyasha, he went into the forest. Zeke looked all around the forest. Not only was Songa a demon slayer, but she was also a priestess.

Zeke followed Inuyasha's scent to the sacred tree, "hmm, his scent stops here," he observed.

He then turned around to see Inuyasha pinned to the sacred tree. Zeke went to the nearest human village and then grabbed a man by his collar as he growled, "Why is my son, Inuyasha, pinned to the sacred tree?"

"I paid a demon slayer/priestess to kill your son because he killed many humans just rescue useless demons," the man said proudly.

"Where does this demon slayer/priestess live?" Zeke asked as he shook the man violently.

"She lives in a village to the north," the man said in desperation.

Zeke spat in his face dropped him and set off to the north.

"What do you want?" asked an old woman when Zeke arrived.

"I'm here to see the demon slayer/priestess," said Zeke.

"She lives in that hut over there," said the old woman.

"Are you the demon slayer/priestess?" Zeke asked as he stepped into her hut.

"Yes, I am. My name is Songa," she replied.

"I hear you were hired to kill my son," Zeke accused.

"Yeah, but I didn't kill him. I placed a spell on him," Songa explained simply.

"How do I break it?" Zeke asked curtly.

"You can't break the spell," Songa stated.

"Why?" Zeke asked with a growl.

"Don't worry. The spell will brake when fate gives him his future wife," Songa explained, "however long will it take for a girl to find your son and remove the arrow is anyone's guess."

"Am I allowed to tell the demons in my village about this spell?" Zeke asked.

"No, you are not," Songa replied.

Zeke then traveled back to demon Utopia. He hoped that it would not take long for a girl to find Inuyasha and remove the arrow to break the spell. Zeke told all the demons in the village that Inuyasha had been pinned to the sacred tree, but he did not tell them about the spell.

That day, everyone in the village went to the sacred tree. One girl wondered what would happen if she removed the arrow, but she secretly decided to wait until no one was around to remove the arrow. The girl was a fourteen-year-old dog demon named Tristan, who was 5'8", had blue eyes and white hair.


	9. Tristan breaks the spell

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 24**

Tristan breaks the spell.

Two months have passed, and the demons from the village stopped visiting the sacred tree. After doing her chores, Tristan went to the sacred tree. When she got there, she saw Fiona, Inuyasha's rare albino mother.

"It must be hard for her to see her son like that," Tristan said aloud to herself as she stood by and watched. After Fiona left, Tristan went up to the sacred tree, "he's so handsome," Tristan said aloud as she stepped closer to the scared tree.

Before removing the arrow, she looked around, listened, and smelled the air. When she was sure nobody was around, she removed the arrow. Once the arrow was removed, Inuyasha's body fell to the ground limply. He bled from the wound left by the arrow. Not too long after, Inuyasha came to and tried to get up.

"Here let me help you," Tristan said to him as she scooted up to him from behind and helped him sit up.

"Thank you," Inuyasha replied.

Tristan took a piece of cloth out of her pocket, "here, press this against your wound. It will help it heal," Tristan said as she handed the piece of cloth to him.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Inuyasha asked as he accepted the cloth and pressed it to his chest.

"My name is Tristan," she replied with a smile.

"Did you remove the arrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I did," Tristan, answered with a nod and Inuyasha bowed his head in silent thanks.

When they arrived back at the village, all the demons were working in the vegetable gardens. Tristan helped Inuyasha to Lita's hut. "Oh my. Inuyasha come here," Lita said aloud. When he complied, Lita took care of Inuyasha's wound.

"Who removed the arrow?" Lita asked as she set the bandage with some poultice.

"Tristan did," Inuyasha replied. After Lita was done with Inuyasha's wound, they left the hut.

"Come I want you to meet my parents," Inuyasha said to Tristan.

"Ok," Tristan replied shyly.

"You know, you're very pretty," Inuyasha said as they walked side by side.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Tristan replied with a blush.

"Well, this is my parent's hut. Come on in," Inuyasha invited her in.

When Inuyasha stepped into the hut, Zeke and Fiona could not believe their eyes, "Inuyasha! We are so glad to see you! Look at how much you've grown," Zeke and Fiona said as they embraced him individually.

"Mom, dad. I missed you too," Inuyasha, replied.

"Who removed the arrow?" Zeke asked as he looked to the blood spot on his shirt.

"I did," Tristan responded.

Everyone in the village was glad to see Inuyasha alive and well. Even Inuyasha's half cousins Jake, Leann, and Koga were glad to see him. Jake, Leann, and Koga were surprised how much Inuyasha had grown. Inuyasha was also surprised how much they had grown. After talking to Inuyasha, his half cousins left.

"Tristan why are you so skinny?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"Don't you remember? You rescued me from a village in the northeast," Tristan mentioned.

"Oh, you were the one on death's door when I rescued you and the demons you were with," Inuyasha recalled.

"I survived, thanks to Lita," Tristan replied.

"I'm glad you did survive," Inuyasha said with a smile, "well, this is the hut that was built for me while I was gone." When they stepped into the hut, Inuyasha decided to start a fire.

"What do you think your doing?" Tristan asked.

"I'm going to start a fire," Inuyasha replied simply.

"No you don't. You're going to sit down and take it easy," Tristan ordered.

"But, I…" Inuyasha started as he reached forward.

"No buts. Now sit down, and give me your shirts," Tristan requested.

"Why do you want my shirts?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"There's on blood them," Tristan replied. Inuyasha sighed and took off his fire rat shirt and then slipped off white undershirt. Tristan saw the bandage covering the wound left by the arrow.

After starting a fire, Tristan went to the river that flows from the lakes by the village. There, she tried to wash the blood off Inuyasha's shirts. When she returned Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Here are your shirts. The blood came right off," Tristan said with a smile as she handed the fabric to him.

"Thank you," Inuyasha replied as he put his shirts on.

"Whose turn is it to hunt for dinner?" Tristan asked suddenly.

"It's Jake's turn. That means my turn is tomorrow," Inuyasha replied as he finished slipping on his garments.

"Oh ok. I'll just get going now," Tristan said as she stood.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, I'm going back to my hut," Tristan replied simply.

"You smell that? Smells like venison," Inuyasha said suddenly as his nose began to catch a scent. He looked her way and nodded towards the door as they both stood and stepped out.

Tristan, Inuyasha, and the rest of the village ate. Inuyasha and Tristan sat together as they ate. As the sun started set, Inuyasha took Tristan to the ridge. While they sat, they watched the sunset as they talked.

"Tristan, when I first met you, I thought you were pretty," Inuyasha said softly to her.

"Even though I was dieing, you thought I was pretty?" Tristan said with a hint of shock.

"I still think you're pretty even now," Inuyasha said as he turned his eyes her way.

Tristan blushed until she turned beat red. That evening Inuyasha and Tristan started to fall in love. After watching the sunset, Tristan returned to her hut, and Inuyasha stopped his parent's hut to talk to his dad. Inuyasha needed advice on how to romance Tristan.

After getting advice, Inuyasha returned to his hut. Luckily, it was the most romantic time of year, spring. In the spring, all kinds and colors of flowers bloom, creating wonderful ambiance. There were flowers everywhere. From the ground to the trees. Inuyasha remembered a beautiful spot in the east from his journey, "I'll take her there tomorrow," Inuyasha, decided before falling asleep.

**next chapter coming soon.**


	10. Springtime love

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 25**

Springtime love.

In the morning, Inuyasha woke up early. After weaving a basket, Inuyasha went out hunting for something for a picnic lunch. After hunting down a ten-month-old wild horse, he took it to his hut to cook the meat. Then he got some lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, and apples. Inuyasha chopped up the carrots, tomatoes, and apples and mixed them with the lettuce. By the time Inuyasha finished preparing the food, it was lunchtime and he made his way to Tristan's hut.

"Hi Tristan. Do you want to go on a picnic with me?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped through the door.

"Sure. It is lunchtime," Tristan said with a smile. Inuyasha took Tristan to the east.

"This is beautiful," Tristan said as she eyed the view. Inuyasha and Tristan sat and ate in a field full of flowers surrounded by flowering trees. After eating and enjoying the view and the beautiful weather, Tristan folded the blanket they were sitting on.

As they were getting ready to go back to the village, a bear demon attacked. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga to fight the bear demon.

"How dare you ruin a nice afternoon? Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword, destroying the bear demon.

After destroying the bear demon, he put Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and then turned around to face Tristan, "shall we walk back to the village?" Tristan nodded.

They had a nice romantic walk back to the village. "Thank you for everything," Tristan said with a happy sigh.

"You're welcome," Inuyasha replied. He walked with Tristan back to her hut and that evening, they watched the sunset. Zeke and Fiona were happy about their son's happiness. Inuyasha went to his parent's hut after dark.

"Dad, so far your advice is working," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"That's great son," Zeke replied with a wink.

On her way back to her hut, Tristan bumped into Leann, Inuyasha's half cousin.

"Oh hi, Tristan. I saw you with my cousin," Leann said.

"Yes, I was. Do you have a problem with it?" Tristan asked skeptically.

"No, no. I'm happy he's happy," Leann replied.

"Good, because I like Inuyasha a lot," Tristan said.

"So, what does Inuyasha have planned for tomorrow?" Leann asked.

"We're going swimming in the river, below the waterfall," Tristan replied.

The next day, after lunch, Tristan and Inuyasha went to the river at the base of the waterfall. Tristan was the first to jump in the river as Inuyasha made sure the area was safe. The river and waterfall was surrounded by flowering trees and flowers. When Inuyasha was sure the area is safe, he walked back to the river, leaned Tetsusaiga against a boulder and then took off his fire rat shirt. Leaving his white undershirt and pants on.

"Oh come on, don't be shy. I took off my shirts," Tristan said.

"Oh ok," Inuyasha replied as he took off his white undershirt. Tristan could see that the wound from the arrow had left a scar. Inuyasha left his pants on, put his shirt on top of his fire rat shirt and then jumped into the river. They had a water fight and just goofed around and had lots of fun. After swimming, they sat on a blanket and had a picnic dinner. When they finished eating, Tristan folded the blanket and Inuyasha put on his shirts and fastened Tetsusaiga to his hip.

It was dark when Inuyasha walked Tristan back to her hut. "Thank you for a lovely evening," said Tristan.

"Your welcome. I enjoyed it too," Inuyasha said with a smile.

As the weeks went by Inuyasha and Tristan fell more and more in love. Tristan told her parents all about Inuyasha. Her dad's name is Zack and her mother's name is Ann.

"Zack, what are we going to do? Our family believes in arranged marriages," Ann asked once Tristan left.

"I know, and we've already arranged for Tristan to marry Dan," Zack replied solemnly. Dan is a fourteen-year-old wolf demon with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"When Tristan gets back, we have to tell her," Ann suggested.

The next time Tristan visited her parents, they told her about the arranged marriage. She left her parent's hut crying. Tristan had no choice, no matter how she begged, so she ran to Inuyasha's hut. When she got there, she told him about the arranged marriage.

"What? How can this be?" Inuyasha asked in frustration.

"I fell in love you so much and so quickly that I forgot about the arranged marriage," Tristan through her sobs.

"Well then, there is only one thing left to do," Inuyasha replied.

"And what's that?" Tristan asked

"I'll challenge this Dan to a fight," Inuyasha suggested.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt or killed!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I'll be ok, don't worry about me," Inuyasha said soothingly.

Tristan then spent the night with Inuyasha. When she woke up in the morning, she noticed Inuyasha was already gone.

"Hey Dan, I need to talk to you," Inuyasha requested and proceeded to tell Dan about the arranged marriage.

"I already know about it," Dan said.

"Yah I found out yesterday. So, I'm challenging you to a fight," Inuyasha said.

"Ok. Whoever wins, marries Tristan," Dan said in acceptance of the challenge.

"I'll meet you outside the village tomorrow morning," Inuyasha requested.

"Very well, but you can't use Tetsusaiga," Dan requested.

"Ok I won't. I know I can beat you without Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha mentioned over his shoulder as he walked away.

For the remainder of the day, Inuyasha trained. That night, Inuyasha got a good night's sleep. In the morning, Inuyasha left Tetsusaiga in his hut as he went to the outskirts of the village. Outside of the village, Inuyasha met Dan as promised.

"You ready, Inuyasha?" Dan asked in a smart tone.

"Sure. Bring it on, Dan," Inuyasha replied as he got into his attack stance.

The two demons fought with only their claws and strength. Dan pinned Inuyasha to the ground and started to choke him. As he tried to get lose, Inuyasha racked the claws on his feet down Dan's legs. Dan jumped away from Inuyasha, his legs bleeding. Inuyasha caught his breath and continued to fight. Tristan and her parents watched the classic fight between a full dog demon and a full wolf demon on the sidelines.

Three hours later, both demons were out of breath and bleeding, and Dan went running at Inuyasha. Not wanting to lose Inuyasha did the same. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted as he cut the air with his claws.

Inuyasha hit Dan dead on, racking his claws across Dan and he hit the ground. After three minutes, Dan surrendered and went to Amy's hut to get his wounds taken care of. Inuyasha went to his hut and collapsed onto the floor. Luckily, Lita found out about the fight, went to his hut and quickly took care of his wounds.

Not wanting to leave Inuyasha alone, Lita stayed at his hut. An hour later, Tristan arrived at his hut. "How is he?" Tristan asked Lita.

"He's unconscious, and I took care of his wounds," Lita explained.

"This is all my family's fault," Tristan said as she sank to her knees.

"Are you going to stay here?" Lita asked.

"Yes, I will," Tristan replied.

"Well then, all you need to do is change out the bandages with fresh ones everyday until he comes to," Lita explained as Tristan nodded.

Lita then left and returned to her hut. Unfortunately, Dan's wounds became infected, and he died two days later. Tristan had been rubbing the clear ointment from the aloe plant on Inuyasha's wounds. Jasmine had told Tristan it would help prevent infection. Inuyasha was still unconscious when Tristan thought he would have come to. Tristan had been changing Inuyasha's bandages everyday like Lita told her. She only left Inuyasha to eat and drink.

One morning, sometime later, Tristan woke up hearing rain. She left to find something to eat. When she returned with some fruit, she saw Inuyasha had gained consciousness.

"Hi how you doing, Inuyasha?" Tristan asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"How did you know I was taking care of you?" Tristan asked.

"I could smell your scent," Inuyasha replied. One week later, Inuyasha and Tristan were married.

**Next chapter coming asap.**


	11. Humans attack Demon Utopia

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 26**

Humans attack demon Utopia.

Two weeks later, the humans found out Inuyasha was freed from the sacred tree. All the humans from all the villages gathered.

"This time we have to make sure that the demons die," one of the men said.

"How come Songa didn't really kill him?" a woman asked.

"Because her mother and father traveled with Inuyasha's grandfather," the man replied.

"Who were Songa's parents?" a young girl asked.

"Her parents were Sango and Miroku," the man replied. After thinking for a while, the man got an idea, "tonight, when all the demons are asleep, we'll sneak into the village and torch it."

They all agreed to the plan and from the afternoon to the evening, they prepared for that night. At nightfall, they lit their torches and headed for Demon Utopia while all the demons in the village were asleep.

"Ok everyone, let's do this," the man in charge commanded and all the humans ran into the village. As they ran, they lit the huts on fire and lefty after they ran straight through. The demons woke up and grabbed their children and valuables.

Inuyasha took Tristan out of the village and then went back to help the rest. Pegasus and Jasmine also made it out safely. Luckily, Scar Face heard about the fire and brought a water dragon friend. The water dragon put out the fire and then they left when everything calmed down.

Twenty-six demons died, leaving eight-four demons out of one hundred and ten. Among the dead are Titan, Zeko, Jan, Zeke, and Fiona. After burying the dead, the remaining demons looked for the missing. Inuyasha was among the missing until they found him. Lita, Jasmine, and Amy took care of burns and wounds. Inuyasha was unconscious and his arms were badly burned. Tristan stayed with Inuyasha to comfort him and take care of him.

As Lita, Jasmine, and Amy took care of burns and wounds they talked. "Who's Koga staying with now that his parents are dead?" Amy asked.

"He's staying with me," Lita replied, "You both know we have a bigger problem."

"Yah, how we are going to tell Inuyasha that his parents are dead?" Jasmine asked.

"I know. We'll have Tristan tell him," Amy said.

"That's a good idea," Lita replied.

"Where's dad, mom?" Amy asked.

"He and Max are looking at the damage," Jasmine replied.

"It's going to take us months to rebuild," Lita said. Just then, Pegasus and Max returned. "Well how does the village look?" Lita asked.

"All but ten huts were burned down," Pegasus replied.

"How are the vegetable gardens?" Amy asked.

"Luckily they were left untouched," Max replied.

"How about the tree where Inuyasha Sr. and Zena are buried beneath?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't worry dear. The tree was also left untouched," Pegasus replied.

"Oh Lita, your hut and herb garden was also left untouched," Max mentioned.

"Good. I'm glad to here it," Lita sighed in relief.

"How's Inuyasha, Lita?" Pegasus asked.

"He's unconscious, and his arms were badly burned," Lita replied, "why do you ask, Pegasus?"

"You and Inuyasha are the only ones left who are related to Inuyasha Sr.," Pegasus pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry. Hopefully, Inuyasha will live longer than his grandfather did," Lita replied.

"When we rebuild, we're going to have to build a fence around the village," Pegasus mentioned.

"Well, when you do, leave enough room for the village to grow," Lita suggested.

Three days later, Inuyasha was up and around again. The men in the village were busy chopping down trees to make posts for the fence. Even though his arms were burned and hurting, Inuyasha helped them.

The women stuck to rebuilding the huts that burned down. Two weeks later, they had all been rebuilt. Since the men started on the fence, Inuyasha's burns have healed. The burn on his left arm scarred. When he had come to, Tristan told him that his parents died. Inuyasha's parents were buried in the cemetery behind the village.

Three more weeks had passed. The fence was finished and has only one gate for the demons to come and go. Especially for when the demons need to hunt. The scar on Inuyasha's left arm turned out to look like a flame. Since there is now a fence around the village, the demons in the village felt a bit safer.

Meanwhile, a demon from a village to the south was getting his sword ready to fight Inuyasha, but the sword isn't an ordinary sword. The man's name was Sam and he found Tokijin. Sam is a full dog demon raised by humans. The humans that raised Sam raised him to hate the demons that live in Demon Utopia. After Sam got ready and then headed out to Demon Utopia.

Inuyasha was standing outside the fence enjoying the beautiful weather when an unknown dog demon approached him.

"Are you Inuyasha?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am," Inuyasha replied.

Sam unsheathed Tokijin and Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The two demons fought with the two powerful swords. Two hours later Sam used Tokijin's most powerful attack and Inuyasha countered with the backlash wave. Sam was knocked out and Tokijin was destroyed. When Sam came to, he asked Inuyasha if he could stay, seeing as Inuyasha spared him.

"I thought you hate the demons that live here," Inuyasha mentioned.

"I don't, actually. I was just following orders from my human guardians" Sam replied.

"Then you can stay. You belong here, not with humans," Inuyasha replied. Sam then moved into an empty hut and was happy to fit in finally.

Jasmine came walking up behind Inuyasha, "How can you be sure that this Sam demon isn't going to try to attack and betray the other demons?" she asked, "I mean, can we really trust him?"

"Well, if he tries anything, then there will be consequences," Inuyasha replied.

"I promise, I won't attack anyone," Sam said to them.

Jasmine sighed heavily and headed into her empty hut. Shortly after, Pegasus walked in and sat down next to her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as he took her hand.

"I don't know Pegasus," Jasmine replied. "I mean do we really belong here? Do we really fit in? Zena and Inuyasha Sr. are gone, and look at all the bad stuff that's happened since we've moved here," she asked through tears.

"But, look at the good you've done for the younger generation of demons," Pegasus said.

Jasmine looked into his eye and said, "I'm exhausted Pegasus. I'm afraid for Amy and Max."

She looked away for a moment than added, "I miss duelist kingdom."

"But we just can't pack up and leave. Amy finally found someone she loves, even he is a full demon," Pegasus replied as he and Jasmine stood up.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Jasmine said. Just then, the door opened to the hut.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Lita said, "I couldn't help overhearing." Pegasus and Jasmine looked at Lita but didn't say anything.

Lita continued with, "Jasmine, if you and Pegasus leave now then our village will cease to exist".

Jasmine shook her head. "When have you and the demons ever needed me?" she asked.

Lita frowned. "Since always you've helped the sick and the wounded and the lonely," Lita explained.

A few minutes later, the door opened once again. This time it was Max and Amy. "What's wrong mom?" Amy asked.

"I don't know if I want to be a priestess anymore Amy. I miss our own life before we came to the feudal era," Jasmine replied.

"So what are you saying mom?" Max asked.

"Well we are in our mid 50's and," she paused and then looked at Pegasus, "Pegasus, you're only human. You have no power since you lost your millennium eye. I mean, what if something tragic were to happen to you? I don't know what I'd do with what little power I have," Jasmine explained.

Lita stepped in, "We can train you Jasmine. You know, to increase your power," Lita said as she started to cry, "please, don't leave us. Since my mother died, I've thought of you as a mother and best friend."

Pegasus thought for a moment, "Why don't you and the rest of the demons come back to duelist kingdom and live there instead?" Pegasus suggested.

Jasmine wiped Lita's eyes, "yah I mean, it'll give you all a chance to put the past behind you and start a new life," Jasmine added with a smile.

"What about my mother and father's grave?" Lita asked.

"No one can hurt them anymore," Pegasus said in assurance.


	12. The village Meeting

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter27**

The village Meeting

Lita and Jasmine called for a village meeting. Jasmine told everyone their idea.

"Well I could use a change of scenery." said Inuyasha.

There was murmur among the group.

"It's settled then. We'll start fresh tomorrow morning. We'll get things pack and move and you all can live in the woods on Pegasus's island." explained Jasmine.

After the meeting the crowd soon departer and started cleanind up the area and packing up their belongings. And the adult demons that have young made sure that they are ready for tomorrows move.

"I promise things will be better Lita." assured Jasmine as she hugged Lita.

Lita shook her head then went to go pack. Now Pegasus and Jasmine are alone again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Pegasus looking at Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded her head and smiled. Pegasus kissed Jasmine and went to go help the demons. Just then Nick walked into the hut and walked up to Jasmine.

"How can you assure us that our kind will safe in this new envirment?" asked Nick.

"Because Pegasus lives on a prive island no one ever goes to because." Jasmine lowered her head.

"Because why?" asked Nick.

"Because no one else likes Pegasus because he stole people's souls and tried to take over Kiaba Corp." Jasmine explained.

Nick gave Jasmine a confused look and Jasmine shook her head.

"Never mind it's a long story. Look just trust me ok." Jasmine assured Nick.

After Nick walked off Jasmine laid down and sighed deeply and closed her eyes. What seemed a few moments to Jasmine, was actually a few hours it is night time already. Pegasus walked into their hut to go to bed for the night. Jasmine awoke to find Pegasus in the hut. She sat up and realized it is night time.

"Oh deer I over slept." said Jasmine sounding frantic.

"It's ok Jasmine you need you rest. Now Lay back down and get a good nights sleep." said Pegasus.

She did so and slept the rest of the night.


	13. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter28**

A Happy Ending.

Morning came and Pegasus made Jasmine breakfast. After breakfast everyone from the village gathered in a crowd.

"So how do we go about getting out of here?" asked Jake.

"Well we'll go through the well. I know it'll take a while but once that's done you all can live in the forest that surrounds the castle." explained Jasmine.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of food. So no one will go hungry." said Pegasus.

It took just half the day to get all of the demons thought the well. Pegasus, Jasmine, Amy, and Max are welcomed home by Croquet and Bruce who stayed at the castle. Sadly Pegasus's pet cat Raven passed away.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Peagsus." said Croquet.

Then he looked at Amy and Max.

"You two have grown into wonderful adults." he said.

Jasmine explained to Croquet and Bruce about the attack on the demon village and that they will be living in the forest.

"I'm going to go help Nick and Shiora set up." said Amy then she ran off.

Jasmine told Croquet and Bruce that Amy married a full demon and has a little girl named Shiora.

"I too have married a demon. We did have a son but he died." said Max.

"Now Croquet and Bruce. I want you to respect these demons with the utmost respect. You don't bother them and they won't bother you got it." said Pegasus.

"Yes sir Mr. Pegasus." said Croquet and Bruce.

Just then Tristan and Inuyasha ran out if the forest. Pegasus turned to them and said "please come inside I want to show you paintings of your grandfather and grandmother."

Pegasus and Jasmine led Inuyasha and Tristan to the art room and showed them the paintings. After Inuyasha and Tristan saw the paintings they went back into the forest. All the demons now live without fear in the deepest part of the forest. And Pegasus and Jasmine are glad to be back where they belong. Their deer friends Zena and Inuyasha Sr. are gone but not forgotten. Jasmine, Pegasus, Lita, and Inuyasha still go through the well to the grave to pay their respects to those that are loved and lost


End file.
